The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of authenticating users of devices and computer systems and restricting access to those devices and computer systems (and associated data) to authorized users. More particularly, the system and method of the present invention allow a user to enter a password by selecting graphical images presented on a display screen of an access device, with attributes of those selected images used to generate a password that authenticates the user and determines access authorization.
Security of data is an ongoing concern in any business that employs computers to store data or run applications that must be accessed by various users. Many businesses have expanded to allow customer access over the Internet, with consumers able to bank, buy tickets, access email, and purchase items from numerous online merchants, all using online access to computer systems operated by those businesses. Because of security concerns (of both the consumer and the businesses), various security measures are typically employed to ensure the security of the computer system and to ensure that only authorized users have access to the data and applications on the system. Common security measures include the use of passwords by the users to verify their authorization to access the computer system and encryption of stored and/or transmitted data.
While these known security measures have been generally successful in securing customer data and preventing access by unauthorized users, they also suffer from numerous drawbacks. Password protection, in particular, has evolved from old technology in which a user entered letters and numbers on terminal or computer keyboard directly into the device being accessed. With the advent of new technology, these traditional password entry methods have become cumbersome and do not take advantage of technological changes, such as have occurred in the areas of touch screens, handheld devices, smart phones and the like.